Way of Words
by MyBurrow
Summary: Ron and Hermione are in a fight, again! Yet it escalates and things go a little different than expected for the two! (6th year){first fanfic, so please Review!}


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. The only thing I own in this writing is the plot and the words, and the story. But the setting, the people, etc., all belongs to J.K. Rowling. (AKA a writing goddess)**

"You're absolutely insufferable!" Ron Weasley nearly shouted from his velvet-colored arm chair in the Gryffindor common room. It was empty, except for one bushy-haired lady across from him.

"Well I wouldn't be ' _insufferable'_ if you could just come with me to do our prefect rounds like you're supposed to do!" Hermione Granger was trying her best to keep her voice down but was having immense difficulty. ' _How can he be so frustrating?'_ she thought while in mid-fury.

"I had homework to do!" Ron fired back, but they both knew that was a lie.

"Save it Ron! It's not like you actually do your homework!" Once she said it she was scared it might have been too harsh, no matter how angry she was. Ron is always defensive about his intelligence, but this remark didn't seem to phase him.

"Well not everyone is as perfect and smart as Know-It-All Granger!" Ron shot at her. He knew she hated being a know-it-all. She took a strike at his weak spot (his intelligence), so he will take a shot at hers. They both did a good job of hiding the pain the other was causing by their words.

"You. Are. A. Prefect!" She said in cut sentences, clapping between each word. "You need to at least _try_ to act like it!" Hermione was shouting at this point. However, to her defense, Ron _did_ just call her a know-it-all.

"Can you be any more non-understanding? I don't want to be a prefect, Harry should have gotten it! I'm the lousiest prefect there is!" This time the hurt evident on his face. "I'm just the sidekick…" His voice was at normal level now. He silently decided that he was done rowing with Hermione for today, he couldn't take it any longer.

Hermione instantly felt awful. ' _How could he think that? Both me and Harry are up-tight and stressed out all of the time, without him we would have lost our minds by now!'_ She thought.

"Ron, you're not the sidekick, why would you even think that about yourself?" She said taking a step closer to him. Her voice was now its normal level, if even a little lower.

"How?" He snapped at her. Causing her to take half of a step back with her eyes wide as saucers. "Harry is the hero, w-what am I? What do I do to help anything Hermione?" He returned (again) to his normal volume.

Hermione looked into his eyes, It almost looked as if he was begging her to answer him. Yet Hermione, not knowing what else to do, knowing she couldn't tell him how much he meant to her, she reverted back to school issues.

"Ron, without you I wouldn't have someone to do my rounds with… _not that you do them anyway"_ Hermione mumbled the second half under her breath. Yet since they were alone in the common room, he heard her loud and clear.

"Okay! I get it! So the one thing I am even able to do, I suck at it! Thanks Hermione!" Ron was back to shouting now.

"No Ron I-"

"Forget it, I wish I had never came to this stupid place! I wish I had never met you!"

Hermione felt more hurt at that than she had ever felt about any other retort Ron has thrown at her. Hermione just gaped at him, the hurt was clear on her face. Tears welled in her eyes and she couldn't control a tear that escaped.

Ron immediately regretted it ' _is there a spell to take back something you said'_ Ron thought scanning his mental book of spells to find something that might possibly help him, but (no shocker here) his 'mental book of spells' wasn't a-how do I say this?-very long book…

"Hermione, oh my gosh… I'm so sor-"

"If you wish you had never met me, you could have told me a long time ago!"

"No Hermione please I didn't mean it! I swear!" Hermione had started storming to the girl's dormitory stairs, but Ron knew he had to get through to her first that he didn't mean it. He hopped out of his chair, nearly tripping, and darted to an angry Hermione.

"Ron let go of me!" She yelled as Ron grabbed her wrist to keep her from going up the stairs.

"Not before you listen to me." Ron said calmly, hoping that a calm tone would calm her as well.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say Ronald!" Hermione said, her tone had calmed a little bit but she was angry that she couldn't release from Ron's grasp.

"Hermione please." He said with a clear begging tone in his voice. "Please just let me explain."

She grunted but stopped fighting him.

"Hermione, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you, or ever 'didn't meet you'. Please believe me that when i saw this I mean it."

"You probably just don't want to lose your homework-do'er." She said between clenched teeth, now again trying to pry herself from his grip. "I mean nothing to you, you just said it yourself" Tears were now freely streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy, Ron hated seeing her cry, more than most things. Without a single thought, Ron reached up with his free hand and wiped the tears off of her cheeks. They both stiffen. Ron removed his hand almost a millisecond after removing the tears from her right cheek, realizing what he just did.

"I- uh- I mean.. Uh-" Ron stammered, looking for the right words.

"It's okay Ron." Hermione said, her voice was now calmer than Ron's was while he was trying to get her to listen.

Ron summoned all of the Gryffindor courage he had built up and gently reached over and wiped the rest of the tears from her face. She closed her eyes at the contact, but didn't fight it.

"I am _so_ sorry Hermione… You have no idea how bad I feel." He finally freed her wrist from his grip.

They stood there for a moment in silence. Until Ron did what both of them were wanting to do. He gently grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her close to him into a hug. Hermione started crying again but just buried her face into his maroon Weasley jumper with a big 'R' on it. Ron hugged her around the waist and let her cry. She had her arms up in front of her chest with fist fulls of sweater in each fist to help dry her eyes.

"I will never skip prefect duty again, I promise." He said in a voice just above a whisper.

"Good, because if you end up getting taken off of the 6th year prefect list because you didn't do your rounds, I will kill you. You will not leave me to do prefect duties with Harry. Got it?" She said with her face in his sweater, Ron could tell through her light sobs that she was trying her best to use her 'mom' tone of voice. He got the message loud and clear.

"I won't." He said, and even though it was barely audible, she heard him. She looked up, chin propped on his chest. He looked down her. ' _my Lord she looks beautiful.'_ He thought, and with that, he couldn't resist any longer. I mean, he's been resisting since 4th year.

"Don't hate me for this…" He whispered while staring into her eyes. She gave him a confused look right before he ducked his head and kissed her right on the lips.

She was shocked at first but after she registered what was happening she kissed him back with all the emotion she has bottled up for nearly 3 years.

' _She's kissing me back! She's actually kissing me back!'_ Ron thought while deepening the kiss, she didn't stop him from doing that either.

Unfortunately for the both of them, they are humans and they need a steady flow of air. They broke apart to breathe.

"Wow…" Hermione whispered breathlessly.

"Yeah… ' _wow…'"_ He repeated, just as shook.

"Since when?" She asked, hoping he knew what she meant.

"Since stupid Vicky-I mean- Victor Krum" Ron stammered under her scowl at saying ' _Vicky'._ "You?" He said before he could think, his eyes went wide and he started to stutter "I uh- I mean if that is- if you- do you?- wait.- I would like to- no…" He dragged on. Trying to ask if she left the same way or just kissed him back to spare his feelings.

Hermione lightly laughed and answered the unasked question with another kiss.

 **The End! Thank you so much for reading, you guys are amazing! Liked it? Hated it? Tell me with a review c;. This was my first ever fanfic so I need to know if I suck at it :). Thanks again for reading! I hope your beautiful faces have an amazing day/night!**


End file.
